


i'm just gonna keep on waiting (underneath the mistletoe)

by leatherandlace



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, another 5000 words of smut, because guess what folks, black magic woman pt2, misty is a top, to spread the misty is a top gospel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: in which misty proves, again, that cordelia goode is a bottom. except this time it's christmas.





	i'm just gonna keep on waiting (underneath the mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone that encouraged me to continue writing this. this is a continuation from black magic woman, my last fic, but you don't need to read that last one to get this one. it's just smut. that's it.
> 
> title from all i want for christmas is you by our lord and savior mariah carey. thanks to dana. xoxox. 
> 
> follow me on twitter, let's talk about ahs: tanyabaranski

It had been a long (but pleasant) afternoon--lots of decorating and laughs, and lots,  _ lots _ , of eggnog. As soon as December 1st struck, the coven wasted no time in dragging the decorations out of the storage space and getting straight to work. Sure, logically, it would have been easier to use their unyielding supply of magic to do the menial jobs, but they had all been through so much that spending a little bit of time to hang up a mistletoe on the admittedly very tall doorway was more fun than it was a drag. Cordelia could almost feel tears pressing against her eyes, seeing all of her girls together and happy, and  _ safe _ , enjoying the festivities and not at each other’s throats.

After only three smashed ornaments, one potentially dangerous fall off a ladder, and a slight disagreement about the placement of the tree, they were finally finished. Cordelia and Misty were curled up on the loveseat while Madison, Zoe, and Queenie were on the long couch and Mallory and Coco shared the armchair. They all had had their fair share of spiked eggnog, and Cordelia couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or Misty’s hands around her waist that made her cheeks burn. Misty had her arms snug around Cordelia, pulling her almost into her lap, pressing soft kisses into Cordelia’s shoulder every minute or so.

Madison and Zoe argued quietly about the admittedly lopsided placement of the star, courtesy of Zoe, while Queenie rolled her eyes at the two. Cordelia giggled at the girls on the couch, and her body warmed at how content she felt at that very moment--so close to her girls, so close to her Misty, eggnog and love coursing through her veins. She was not embarrassed to say that she was more than a little tipsy and hot after only a little bit of eggnog, and it was clear that Misty felt the same way. Misty kept pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses onto Cordelia’s shoulder, brushing her hair aside to move up her neck and the hollow behind her ear--Cordelia bit her lip and giggled at the public affection.

“Ew, you guys know we’re, like,  _ here _ , right?” Madison gagged, and Cordelia shifted a smidgen away from Misty, yet still sitting firmly on her lap. Misty tightened her grip on Cordelia’s waist and shot a dirty look over her shoulder at Madison in response.

Coco rolled her eyes from her spot on the armchair, “I’m sure we’ve all seen a lot more from you than a little public groping.”

“At least I can keep it in my pants for more than literally one drink.” Madison quipped with a smirk at her Supreme’s extremely red cheeks and Misty’s wandering hands.

One of them--Mallory, probably--put on some Hallmark movie, and the girls shut up after that. Misty, however, never relented, hands still smoothing over Cordelia’s stomach and nose on her shoulder. Cordelia craned her neck to look at her girlfriend, catching that look in her eye that made Cordelia’s stomach flip. Cordelia snapped her head back to the movie, thinking about that smirk, the wandering hands, the warm lips on her neck and the whimper threatening to spill past her lips. 

She felt Misty wander closer to the shell of her ear, her eyes darting cautiously around the room to see if any of the girls were watching. Misty nipped lightly at her, and Cordelia’s labored breath hitched. “Hey, Delia,” her voice was low and raspy in her ear, “I’m gonna fuck you upstairs tonight until you scream. Would you like that?” Cordelia nodded imperceptibly, trying not to attract any attention to the two of them. “Good.”

The rest of the movie was pure torture for Cordelia. Every point of contact between the two of them set her skin on fire, as if every brush of Misty’s hands was sent directly between her thighs. She could almost hear Misty’s voice ringing in her ears, her mind going into overdrive while thinking of all the things Misty had in store for upstairs. Whatever it was, she wanted it bad, and she wanted it now. 

The movie couldn’t end fast enough. The girls took forever to get up and file upstairs, and the entire time Cordelia felt as if she was going to explode. As soon as Coco and Mallory, the last two to go upstairs, left, Cordelia turned her head to look at Misty, eyes black and yearning. “Expectin’, something?”

Cordelia swallowed thickly and nodded, shifting her position to hungrily straddle Misty’s thighs and thread her arms around her neck. She leaned forward to kiss her, but Misty ducked her head to avoid her lips. “Jesus, Delia, did I say you could jump me right here?” Cordelia whined in response, bending down to tuck her nose into Misty’s curls and anchor herself there as she began to steadily roll her hips into Misty’s. She felt a low chuckle below her and two strong hands grip her waist, Misty holding her so that she couldn’t continue. 

“Fuck--Misty, come on.  _ Please _ .” She could feel her arousal coating her thighs and she was uncomfortably turned on after two hours of Misty’s hands roaming her stomach, and the promise of a touch at the end. Misty reached up to press a gentle caress to Cordelia’s face, dragging her fingertips across her cheek and noting the flushed skin and black eyes. She abruptly grabbed Cordelia and flipped their positions, crawling onto her lap and pressing Cordelia’s back into the couch cushions. Cordelia could barely let out a strangled moan before Misty’s lips were on hers, hard and fast, tongue sliding past her lips and pushing her mouth open, teeth and tongue and pure magic. 

Misty stood up and gripped Cordelia’s hands to stand her up and flush against her. She could feel Cordelia’s legs shaking in her grip as they stumbled backwards until they reached the doorway next to the Christmas tree. Their lips never separated, Misty drawing whimpers and moans from Cordelia as she was pressed roughly against the wall, her hands pinned besider her as Misty drew back with a wicked grin. 

Cordelia’s chest heaved as she looked expectantly at Misty, her lips swollen and tingling after being kissed for so long. She followed Misty’s gaze to the ceiling, only to find a mistletoe hung over their heads. Misty pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. “Is it too cheesy to say I want to unwrap you like a present?” Cordelia’s giggle caught in her throat as Misty pressed her hands hard against her stomach. She clenched her thighs together, but Misty separated them by moving her feet and holding her up against the wall. Misty leaned dangerously close to Cordelia’s ear and darted her tongue out to pull it between her lips. 

“Wanna go upstairs?” Cordelia nodded, licking her lips as she grabbed Misty’s hips and brought her flush against her. “Oh, darling, you know I didn’t give you permission to do that.” Cordelia did it anyway, gripping Misty’s ass and rolling their hips as hard as she could, her head lolling back and letting out a sigh at the contact.

Misty pulled away abruptly and stalked up the stairs as Cordelia caught her breath in the doorway. She followed in Misty’s path, hands and legs shaky against the railing, blushing at the probability of the girls listening to her stumble down the hallway with labored breath. She stopped in front of the door, her anticipation choking her with arousal, hoping beyond hope that Misty would give her what she wanted when she walked into the room. She could already tell that Misty was in the mood to draw this out as long as possible, but she was already so turned on she didn’t know if she could take it. 

  
  


As soon as she entered their bedroom she was being pressed against the wall--Misty had clearly been waiting for her, as she was completely undressed and ready to pounce. Cordelia’s head hit the wall with a thump as Misty bit into her neck, hard, undoubtedly leaving a mark. She let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the pain and the subsequent soothing with her tongue, and she tried to subdue her noise as Misty bit down again, even harder this time. Cordelia resisted putting her hands on Misty’s bare waist to keep her there, but Misty pulled away at the contact. She giggled at Cordelia’s face, flushed and pupils dilated, half-lidded eyes looking at her as if she were the center of the universe. Misty towered over Cordelia, tilting her chin up with a single finger, basking in the feeling of having the love of her life completely at her fingertips. 

  
  


As she kept Cordelia’s eyes trained on hers, she unexpectedly cupped a hand around Cordelia’s center, watching her eyes screw shut and head tilt back with another overwhelmingly loud moan. Misty giggled at the sound, “You’re so loud, Delia.”

  
  


She began undressing Cordelia, unzipping the dress at an achingly slow pace and pooling it at their feet. Once Cordelia was left with just her underclothes, Misty walked them to the bed, whispering the whole way. “I bet everyone in this house can hear how hot you are for me. Are you wet right now, Cordelia?” Cordelia nodded furiously as Misty’s knees hit the bed and they tumbled down on top of it, Cordelia straddling Misty’s body below her. She immediately began to cant her hips into Misty, leaning forwards to press their lips together. Misty reciprocated only for a moment, pulling away as soon as she felt Cordelia slide her tongue along her bottom lip. 

  
  


“Please let me touch you, Misty.” Cordelia ached to feel Misty fully under her fingertips, wanting nothing more than to bend down and take one of Misty’s breasts into her mouth, feel Misty arch her back into her. 

  
  


Misty shook her head and made her intention clear by flipping their positions yet again, leaving Cordelia open and waiting below her. Misty could see how hard Cordelia’s nipples were under her bra, and as much as she wanted to tug them between her teeth, she wanted to keep this game going on a little longer. “You stay here,” Misty commanded as she swung her legs out of bed and made sure Cordelia stayed put as she moved. She slowly opened up the nightstand and grabbed Cordelia’s favorite vibrator, watching Cordelia’s hips move on their own accord at the mere sight of it. Misty also grabbed a silk scarf out of the drawer and made her way back onto the bed, her first move being to take off Cordelia’s bra and see just how flushed her chest would inevitably be--the sight of her bare body made Misty’s mouth water, and she almost broke her resolve right then. She grabbed both of Cordelia’s hands and moved them to the headboard, securing them there with the scarf and admiring her work and the woman below her. 

  
  


This part was always the hardest for Misty--the deciding on just how exactly she was going to tease Cordelia. Her mind tripped over itself with all of the options. Would she fuck her hard and fast with the vibrator on the highest speed, pressed hard against her clit as she slid her fingers deep and hard inside Cordelia? Or would she leave it on the lowest speed, leaving her moaning and rolling her hips for minutes upon minutes upon minutes until she found an inkling of release? Either way, Misty had no intention of anything but making Cordelia scream so loud that no one in the entire academy wouldn’t know exactly who kept their Supreme warm at night. Misty wanted her name ringing through the walls.

  
  


With this in mind, she lowered herself onto Cordelia’s breasts, an idea slowly unfurling in her thoughts. Cordelia’s back arched into her mouth as Misty secured her lips around a pert nipple, her tongue circling the bud until it became swollen and Cordelia whimpered above her. She used her other hand to dig her nails into Cordelia’s other breast, lightly scratching the sensitive skin as Cordelia pulled against her restraints impulsively. Misty stayed far away from Cordelia’s bucking hips below her, making sure that her legs were separated but not touching her otherwise. She let her nipple go with a loud pop, smiling at the red skin there as she moved to the other. Misty bit hard enough that Cordelia gasped in pain, her sound melting into a moan as Misty soothed the mark and sucked. 

  
  


Misty drew back, circling both nipples with long fingers before she dipped her head onto Cordelia’s sternum, biting hard and sucking until she could see the skin below her turn a shade darker, and then darker again. “You’re mine,” she mumbled against the mark as she repeated the action just a couple inches below the last bite. She sat up and assessed what she had done thus far. Cordelia looked at her, expectantly, waiting for another touch as Misty smiled adoringly down at her. 

  
  


“I don’t know what’s gotten into me, Delia--I just want to keep you on edge all night. Does that make me evil?” She giggled at Cordelia’s groan of frustration. “Maybe it’s cause I love hearing you moan so much.” She reached forward flicked her thumb over Cordelia’s sensitive and sore nipple, drawing another moan out of her. “Or maybe cause I love to see you so far gone for me, so fast. All tied up, legs spread.”

  
  


Cordelia swallowed the lump in her throat, “Misty, please.”

  
  


“Please what, darling?” 

  
  


Cordelia’s voice shook as she spoke, “Please touch me--or, or let me touch you. Anything.” Her thoughts were so foggy she could barely get across what she wanted. “I’m--I’m so wet. I need you.”

  
  


Misty bit her lip, “I do love when you beg. Beg for me some more and we’ll see what I think then.”

  
  


Cordelia nodded weakly, “I need your fingers inside me, so bad. I want you to fuck me like you said you would-- _ ah _ ,” her voice caught as Misty started to drag her fingers down the planes of her stomach.

  
  


“Don’t stop, Delia.”

  
  


“I--okay,” she swallowed her moans and continued, “I want to make you come the way you like, with my face in between your thighs, and I-- _ Misty _ .” Her voice halted against as Misty dragged her fingers along the waistband of her panties, “And I want you to...to--I don’t even know, babe, just  _ fuck _ me,  _ please _ .” Misty’s fingers were on the edge of Cordelia’s underwear, dragging them slowly down her legs and off of her as she flung them over the side of the bed. Cordelia felt a heat spread to the pit of her stomach at just the thought of being closer to release with the exposure. She could feel her center half throbbing with every heartbeat, the blood pulsing through her and the wetness building between her legs. The pressure there was so intense she didn’t know how long it would take to become painful. 

  
  


Misty licked her lips at the sight of how wet Cordelia was, and for a second Cordelia thought she’d give in and touch her right then. Misty gave her no such satisfaction, but she did slide her own center even closer to Cordelia’s, so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of her. She fumbled at the side of her to locate the vibrator in the sheets, bringing it between them and letting out a tiny laugh at how wide Cordelia’s eyes went at seeing it. 

  
  


Misty turned the vibrator on to one of the higher settings, the mere sound of it sending a jolt of arousal through Cordelia. Misty began to roll one of her own nipples between her knuckles, situating herself in Cordelia’s line of eyesight, leaning backwards to rest on her knees. Cordelia watched helplessly as Misty slid the vibrator between her legs, the vibrating muting at the contact as Misty shuddered at its touch. “Oh, Delia, you should feel this, it’s amazing.” Misty taunted, her hand moving back and forth as she pushed the vibrator deeper inside of her. Cordelia whimpered below her, her hips rolling forward on their own accord as Misty began bucking hers forward to meet each thrust of the vibrator. 

  
  


Cordelia ached to reach forward and grab Misty as her movements became wilder, less controlled, her orgasm racing towards her. She leaned forward to grab Cordelia’s thigh to steady herself, and Cordelia kept still to keep her there. Misty’s breathing became more labored, and her grip on Cordelia hardened until she reached her peak, shuddering uncontrollably as she pumped the vibrator in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm in bliss. With an unbearable smirk, she pulled out the toy and set it next to her and out of Cordelia’s sight. Misty dragged her fingers through her center to collect the wetness there, then bringing her fingers to Cordelia’s mouth and sloppily pushing it open so Cordelia could taste her. Cordelia swirled her tongue around Misty’s digits and felt her own arousal spread at the flavor. 

  
  


“That vibrator’s like magic, Delia.” Misty smirked, the longer she teased Cordelia the more she wanted to continue. “So what should we do next?” Misty pretended to ponder as Cordelia’s mouth lay slack, her brain so cloudy she could barely think of anything but the overwhelming need to be touched. 

  
  


“I think I want to see how wet you are.” Misty mused, and Cordelia nodded in agreement, hope blooming her chest that she could get a release soon. Misty spread Cordelia’s legs so she could see the glistening arousal clearly. She leaned forward, feeling how wet and hot she was, pursing her lips together to blow a cold stream of air directly onto Cordelia’s clit. Cordelia arched her back high off the bed, her moan high and choked. She mumbled Misty’s name repeatedly as Misty brought a single finger to her center and slowly, lightly dragged a finger from the base of her vulva all the way up, gathering the wetness there and stopping at the base of her clit. “Jesus,” she smirked at just how wet Cordelia was, popping her finger in her mouth to taste her girlfriend on her lips. Somehow, Cordelia felt the pressure between her thighs grow even larger. “Flip over. Spread your legs.”

  
  


Cordelia obeyed, thankful that Misty left some room in her restraints for this very purpose. She pressed her clit into the bedsheets, gaining some reprieve for just a second before Misty shoved a pillow under her stomach so she couldn’t writhe against the mattress. 

  
  


“We’re going to do only 10 today, because you mostly listened. Okay?” Cordelia nodded through her muddled thoughts, thankful again for Misty’s warning. She braced herself for the pain, but rather found herself hearing the telltale sign of the vibrator. Cordelia gasped despite herself and screwed her eyes shut and arched her ass into the air, her body practically vibrating on its own. Misty slapped her hard in response, and Cordelia’s ass stung for only a second before she felt the vibrator being thrust inside of her with no warning, on the lowest speed but still  _ there _ , and this moan was the loudest yet, reverberating off the walls and ringing in her ears.

  
  


“Oh my god, oh  _ my god--fuck _ ,” her voice shook as she ground her hips aimlessly into the toy, frustrated beyond belief at the barely registered feeling at that angle. It buzzed inside of her, lighting her on fire that already settled deep within her stomach as Misty slapped her a second time, the double sensation ripping a scream out of her. Misty let the vibrator rest inside Cordelia for a few more moments before slapping her again three more times, each time drawing a moan louder than the last. After another second, she landed another slap, this time directly on Cordelia’s clit, thrusting the vibrator deeper into her at the same time. The sting and pleasure led Cordelia to cant her hips uncontrollably into the mattress and vibrator and ghost of Misty’s hand, never ceasing the movement until Misty gripped her hips and held her still yet again. On the seventh slap, Misty turned the vibrator on a higher setting, earning a high pitched whimper from Cordelia and then a scream as she brought her hand down. Increasing the speed with each slap, Misty spanked her two more times. 

  
  


By the last slap, the vibrator was on the highest setting, and Cordelia felt herself teeter dangerously close to orgasm. Misty picked up on her shaking thighs and could see the muscles of her lower back twitching, so she leaned forward, twisting the vibrator inside of her, “Don’t you dare come without my permission.”

  
  


Cordelia nodded and waited for the last slap. Misty turned the vibrator back down to the lowest setting, and as Cordelia whined Misty slapped her for the tenth time, flipping her back over so that Cordelia’ back and ass stung as it pressed back into the mattress. Misty looked down at her wickedly--Cordelia always looked so incredible after being spanked, her eyes half closed, her cheeks flushed, her lip bruised from biting it, looking ready to be absolutely ravished. “How close are you?”

  
  


“I’m so close,” Cordelia all but whispered her answer. She could feel her orgasm building up with every undulation of her hips, and though she had every intention of obeying Misty’s order not to come, she wasn’t sure if she even had a choice.

  
  


“Do  _ not  _ come, Cordelia. I’m serious.” Misty could tell that Cordelia was barely controlling herself, so to stop the inevitable she brought her own hands to separate Cordelia’s legs, hands on her thighs so that she couldn’t roll her hips and instead have to remain absolutely still until the rush of her coming orgasm faded away. Cordelia bit back a moan as she felt her pleasure dissipate while Misty held her down. 

  
  


“What the  _ fuck _ , Misty,  _ please _ ?” Cordelia’s head tilted back and Misty could see her swallow breathlessly.

  
  


Misty pushed her legs further apart, “I’m gonna edge you three more times.”

  
  


“ _ What _ , Misty--” Cordelia began a complaint before it lodged in her throat as Misty brushed a finger against her clit, all words dying in her throat as she waited for more. Misty drew large, sloppy circles around her clit, the air in the room stiff as Cordelia’s head swung back and her mouth dropped open in pleasure, overcome by the sensation of Misty’s touch. She began to tighten her circles, pressing harder and harder until she was practically flicking Cordelia’s clit. Cordelia was canting her hips as fast and hard as she could into Misty’s finger, short, breathy moans accompanying each flick, already feeling an intense orgasm begin to brew in her stomach. Misty barraged her clit with rough, hard circles, making Cordelia’s breath hitch in her throat over and over again, “Oh, oh,  _ oh _ , Misty, I’m gonna--”

  
  


“No, you’re not,” Misty withdrew her hand and Cordelia huffed in annoyance, again feeling the warmth in her chest retreat as Misty stopped touching her. Just as it finally disappeared, Misty again began to touch her, sliding two fingers into her center as deep as she could, hitting that spot she knew Cordelia could not resist. As if on cue, Cordelia’s moan echoed throughout the room, waves of arousal washing over her as Misty’s fingers worked inside of her, her orgams builidng up even quicker than before without even too much of a touch. Misty began to pump her fingers even faster, curling in such a way that Cordelia’s hips came off the bed with each thrust, and her hands pulled against the restraints so hard she though the scarf would rip. Misty’s long thrusts became quick ones, short and fast and bringing Cordelia closer and closer to a peak she knew she wouldn’t be allowed to reach. “Misty, I’m close.”

  
  


MIsty stopped curling her fingers and achingly pulled out of Cordelia, “Thank you for listening, baby. One more time, okay? If you’re good, this will be the last time.” Cordelia nodded, awaiting whatever Misty was going to do to torture her next. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the vibrator turn on yet again.

  
  


“Oh--oh, God, Misty, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to hold off. I’m so close.” Her center was already throbbing at the prospect of having the vibrator on her, and she was truly unsure if she could stop an orgasm if it were to come from that. 

  
  


Misty shook her head, “You can. You will.” 

  
  


Cordelia nodded, gearing herself for the intense pleasure she knew was coming. She could already feel a moan bubbling in her throat as the vibrator neared her, but as it touched her clit it turned into more of a sob, tearing from her throat as she immediately felt an orgasm start to progress with the buzzing. Misty knew how sensitive she was, and gently touched the vibrator to her clit over and over again, never keeping it steady, bringing Cordelia to the edge with each press on her skin. “Misty,  _ Misty _ \--”

  
  


“I know, I know, darling.” Misty finally shut the vibrator off, holding Cordelia’s thighs down, knowing this edge was going to take a minute or so to die down. Cordelia knew that one touch, one light, easy touch, would send her over the edge, but Misty would give her nothing. Cordelia’s body felt like a string pulled taut, and any touch could make her snap. Her thighs were shaking so hard that for a second she thought those vibrations would make her come, but Misty held her steady enough so that the orgasm eventually dissipated. 

  
  


“You’ve been so good, Delia.” Misty leaned forward and kissed her stomach, eliciting a low whine from Cordelia. “I’m ready to make you come.”

  
  


To Cordelia, it felt like the words themselves started the rush of an orgasm, and she nodded furiously, “Yes, please. Thank you. God, yes.” The words came out as half of a moan and half of a whine, totally betraying how utterly sensitive and close and turned on she was in that moment. There had rarely been a time in which she’d been this close, have had to hold off for so long.

  
  


“How would you like to come, Delia?” Misty smirked at how Cordelia’s eyes rolled practically into the back of her head. 

  
  


Cordelia arched her back off the bed. “All I want is your fingers. My--my clit is too sensitive. Your fingers, please.”

  
  


Misty nodded, using one of her hands to flick a nipple with her thumb and the other to spread Cordelia’s legs, which kept clamping shut on their own accord. She brought both hands down to her thighs and kept the still and spread as own hand dipped between Cordelia’s legs. Cordelia let out a high pitched moan as she felt Misty’s finger dip yet again into her, the thought of this time having it bring her to orgasm make every touch more meaningful. Misty slipped one, two, three fingers easily into Cordelia, the sound of her arousal coating Misty’s hands making them both moan. 

  
  


Misty began to curl her fingers softly, enjoying the sight of Cordelia arching her bare body into her hand, her hips jerking uncontrollably into her touch, all of her features contorted in a mask of pure pleasure. Misty always thought she looked enchanting right before an orgasm--chest flushed, eyes screwed shut, mouth going from a lip bite to a slack jaw, her moans getting higher and higher pitched, louder the closer she got. Cordelia was getting closer, indeed, her hips bucking with no rhyme or reason into Misty’s hands to get more friction, and Misty could feel her walls clenching around her fingers, and her thighs shaking under her hand. 

  
  


“Tell me you love me,” Misty smiled down at their ritual, Cordelia’s eyebrows turning up at the demand.

  
  


“I love you. Please make me come.”

  
  


Misty laughed and increased the pace of the curl of her fingers, unrelenting in the speed and how deep she went, continuously hitting that spot buried deep inside of Cordelia that only Misty held the key to. Cordelia began to scream as an orgasm coiled deep within her, building up with every thrust until eventually it boiled over, ripping through her with a peak that left her screaming, back arched and walls clenching violently around Misty’s fingers. 

  
  


Misty decreased her speed as Cordelia was riding out her orgasm, doing anything to make it the best for her until she collapsed into a pool of jelly and lust on the bed. 

  
  


“Good?” Misty smirked at Cordelia’s response, a half conscious nod as she tried to wet her lips and speak but finding no words or any energy to form them. “I love edging you,” Misty giggled, “You get so desperate.”

  
  


“It’s very intense,” Cordelia managed to say, grasping in front of her so that Misty would lie down next to her. “I love you.”

  
  


“I love you too, Delia.” Misty smiled at Cordelia, wrapping an around her shoulders and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

  
  


Cordelia burrowed into the crook of Misty’s shoulder, feeling incredibly sated and incredibly content with her life. She ran her fingers lazily up and down Misty’s arm, her mind fixating on the freckles dotting Misty’s skin. Eventually, however, her gaze caught the dark purple marks all over her own chest. “Misty Day! Are these hickey’s?”

  
  


Misty looked over in a faux pensive gaze. “Merry Christmas?”


End file.
